Len's Valentines Special
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: It's all about gifts, love and huge Toblerone


Title: Len's Valentines Special

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Anime: La Corda d' Oro

Characters: Len and Kahoko

Rated T

Genre: Romance

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

~ONE SHOT~

One fine morning at Seiso where our warm and loving young lady named Hino Kahoko who was spending her morning listening to class with her best friends Mio and Nao.

As the classes continued she and her best friends kept on small talks like they usually do in class hours passed and it was lunch time the school bell rang indicating it was now heir break.

Kahoko and her bestfriends headed out to pick up her other lady friends namely Mori, Amou and Shouko who was now on their way to their usual spot which is the school's garden near Lili's statue.

When the girl settled on the grassy ground where they placed their blanket they can see the soccer field and the school ground where other students eat their packed lunch.

While the girls didn't notice the student stopped at their tracks looking at the figure carrying two human sized teddy bears with cerulean bandana tied on the neck while the other has a cute red ribbon tied.

The person who was struggling to carry those two huge bears and a banquet of roses in other hand gripped tightly approaching the busy ladies.

As the girls noticed, Mio and Nao squealed after noticing, which got the other girls attention.

When the person placed the two bears beside Kahoko they all seemed to be surprised who it was and wasn't excepting that he would do such thing.

As students seemed to gather nearby to investigate or watch what happens, the cerulean haired lad kneeled in one knee holding on to her right hand.

"Miss. Hino Kahoko, I may not give you the baby boy and baby girl you wanted 'yet' but I hope this bears would do." he sighed and stressed the 'yet' word which made all the girls in the vicinity squeal

The poor lady blushing "also, I may not be the sweetest boyfriend but I hope that these chocolates would do." As chocolates rained from above them which the poor guy was hit

"ouch!" he rubbed the back of his head which Kahoko worriedly looked and checked and found nothing she sighed in relief but still caressing it.

"really?" the lad said sarcastically looking above the tree, that made their little audience laugh "what? You said I should get the brand Toblerone!" the guy who was up the tree said defensively.

"yes, I did but have you ever heard of the so called bite size one?" he then again argues

"I'm sorry dear big brother but I was not directed by anything and so just like what you said I only followed" the guy on the tree retorts

"Len, why is Liam here?" Kahoko asked

"well, I guess I needed help on this" as he explained

"that moment you realize the size of this Toblerone is 100 grams" Mori whistled while Amou was too busy taking pictures of the scene

"Kaho, as I said I may not be the sweetest boyfriend you would ever have but I can show you a deferent way of sweetness and not by giving you a diabetes out of this" Len picking up a 400 gram Toblerone from the pile which was actually the one that hit his head.

"Liam, 400 grams?" Kahoko giggled

"what?!" as he again shrugged

"do you have any bigger than this?" Len again asked his brother sarcastically

"as a matter of face, yes… yeas I do…" surprising everyone "I have 4.5 kg of Toblerone back at my truck also a Ferero Rocher Grande bouquet for Mom…" as he told

"pfft… you are unbelievable…" Kahoko giggled

"what can I say my team and I was based in Switzerland and I got an opportunity to but chocolates so… yeah…" as he shrugged

"Kaho, Happy valentine's day" Len kissed her which made her blush and the audience cheer

"now, if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave before I get diabetes, and ohh… yeah… good luck on the baby making bro, especially when you share apartment" as Liam patted his military combat uniform and setting his tactical vest on place also his red beret.

The girls had a better view of Len's mysterious younger brother and immediately eyes turning to heart shape.

While he male audience reacted as the information of Len and Kahoko living together sink in.

"well, I'm taking my leave" he walked through the crowed

"aww… Len… you shouldn't have!" Kahoko hugged him not minding the people around.

"well, I seemed to notice that you've been sad lately and Takumi told me that maybe I wasn't sweet to you, so I thought that you might think I don't love you anymore." As he stated that Kahoko was the one who initiated the kiss which made the students cheer.

"sorry to interrupt bro but, emergency called and I can't go back home yet, I hope you would repay what you owe me by giving this to Mom and tell her I love her… and I'm still alive and kicking so she would not worry" Liam heading back to them handing him a huge Toblerone and two huge bouquet of Ferero Rocher with a huge sheep pillow.

"when he said it was bigger he wasn't joking" commented by Kahoko's friends.

"ohh yeah… I almost forgot!" Liam handing Len something.

Looked at his hand and found a black expensive box "dude, it's a gift from me. Give that to your girl. Basically I have no use for it, it was a reward form a mission, it's now yours" as he patted Len's shoulders and left.

"Alpha, this is Bravo. Do you copy? If so please send me the location" as people looked at him talking to a radio.

"Len?" Kahoko confused on what the brothers had talked.

"Kaho, this is my promise ring. The promise that would remind you that I will not grow tired of you and stop loving you" as he inserted a silver band with a huge white stone sitting on top.

Kahoko tears started to fall and Len comforted her, "Len, you shouldn't have. I will never doubt and get in to my mind that you will leave me!" as he hugged him tighter, earning an aww from the crowed.

"I'm in trouble" said Len.

"ehh?" Kahoko.

"I'm going home later without him, mother's gonna kill me" Len stressed.

"aww… it's okay blue, I'll help you explain to mother" as she stated calling Hamai mother everyone was surprised.

"that will help" as he sighed.

"wow this is big!" Kahoko touching the chocolates as she giggled.

"you don't mind helping me eat all of this" she giggled at Len.

"getting a tooth ache just to make you happy? Then it's okay" as he smiled warmly which was new to the students and also destroying his name as the ice prince.

~END~

* * *

A/N: my bad this was a rush… hey guys can you guess who's Takumi and what anime is he from? :3 good luck! And if you know leave it on the review and also please tell me what you think!


End file.
